


Descendants of the Seven Deadly Sins

by Story_Mage



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Descendants - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags when we reach certain points, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Deadly Sins Descendants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Mage/pseuds/Story_Mage
Summary: This story is dedicated to the eight descendants of the seven deadly sins that are represent in "Obey Me!":BasilGenevieveAdoriaAmandaAridamTempestConcordKeira
Kudos: 3





	Descendants of the Seven Deadly Sins

In life, everything has to come to an end, but there is no need to worry. Though something has ended, a new beginning will arise. This story begins with a girl - a girl who will end, just as soon as she begins her start.

The girl was Arabella Ortiz, a human at the age of twenty, woke up in her bed by her cat smacking her face. She scrunched up her face and groaned in protest, pushing her cat away. She pushes herself up in her bed and sits there, staring down at her patterned blanket, mentally preparing herself for the day. She furrowed her eyebrows as her cat came back into view. Oh, yeah, her cat… she had almost forgotten about him. It  _ had _ been a year. 

Her eyes widened and she reached for her phone, turning it on to see the date.  _ March 24… _ Her eyes lingered on the year. It hadn’t changed… but she had stayed for a year.

She remembers returning from the Devildom, but was completely confused on how little time had passed. Everything was the same. Her cat was okay and everything was the same in her apartment that she didn’t lose - the two things she cared about in the moment. Her time spent down in the Devildom felt like a dream. Did she truly experience everything or was it just a dream?

If it was a dream, it was clear. Clear enough to be a story. Arabella clasps her hands together and hops out of her bed to grab her journals to work again. Her manager was going to love this. Maybe it could be her final break. She quickly began to work on the story before any small detail could fade. 

She was quick to make small notes on everybody’s character from her own experience:

  * Lucifer; stressed out “father” of the group
  * Mammon; will do anything for ~~a dollar~~ grimm.
  * Leviathan; very shy at first, but opened up the longer she stayed. Games 24/7
  * Satan; seems like the only rational one around. He’s either reading or tearing apart a room, no inbetween.
  * Asmodeus; very flirtatious and narcissistic.
  * Beelzebub; intimidating at first sight, but is very kind. Is always hungry.
  * Belphegor; a bit snarky, didn’t exactly like him at first. Will fall asleep _anywhere_.



She began to think of all her interactions of these odd characters and giggled to herself as she began to spread out everything for her work area.

* * *

It had been eight days since Arabella started her manuscript. She had been writing out all her ideas, phrasing, and plot points for the book. It was a small dent, but it was better than what she had before - nothing. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she shook her head, ignoring it. She continued to write down everything she could. Her stomach rumbled again, but this time, it was painful. She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. She didn’t want to eat, she was so close to finishing, but her body was against this idea. The only time she had gotten up was to either feed her cat, get some water, or to clean herself up in the bathroom. She sighs again and forces herself up to leave her room. 

She enters her kitchen and skims through what she had. She caught a small pizza box on one of the shelves in her fridge. With a quick once-over, she deemed it as edible.

It started out normal. Heating up the pizza leftovers that she was grateful to still have. 

Then, some mac-and-cheese. 

A sandwich.

A pudding cup.

...Then it became strange when she began to mix things up she would usually consider as gross. Pickles and ice cream, hot dogs with whipped cream as a dipping, even making a peanut butter and mayo sandwich. Any other time, she would gag, maybe vomit, at the combination, but she ate them like they were the best things she’s ever eaten. She just needed something to fill her up, anything. Whether it was good for her or not, she shoved it down her throat. 

She just couldn’t stop. She was hungry,  _ starving _ . No matter how much she ate, it felt exactly like how she started. 

Was… was this how Beelzebub felt? Every day, just being hit with a hunger that couldn’t be satisfied. It was painful. She really felt bad for him now. Her jaw began to ache and she just wished for once that her stomach would ache as well. 

It didn’t take long for her fridge and cabinets to be cleaned out. She sat on her tiled floor, finally feeling her stomach ache with fullness, staring at the now empty fridge. She couldn’t wrap her mind around how she was able to do that. She groaned and leaned her head back, letting it hit against the cabinet. 

* * *

Arabella stared with wide eyes at the five pregnancy tests that sat on her bathroom counter. They were all marked positive. She had been throwing up and gaining extra weight within the last month. The thought of being pregnant had crossed her mind and she only took the tests for shits and giggles, but for them to actually be positive… She didn’t understand it. 

She shook her head and rubbed her face.  _ No way. There was no way! How long was it since she had sex? Three years? Why was she suddenly pregnant? _ Arabella really didn’t understand it. 

Her phone began to ring loudly and she snapped out of her thoughts. She left the bathroom to go to her bedroom. She quickly grabbed her phone from on top of her bed and grimaced at the name of her manager. She sighed before answering with a meek, “Hello?”

“Ortiz, where have you been?”

“I’ve been working. And I know what you’re going to say. I already have a manuscript for you. I just need to edit a few things and it should be in your email by the end of the day.”

“Finally! You know, I almost gave up on you,” he told her.

She rolls her eyes. “Good to know. Bye, David.” She quickly hung up the phone before he could respond.

She sighed as she grabbed her laptop. After fixing up everything she deemed necessary, she quickly typed up an email for her manager and added on her story of the Devildom. She moved her mouse over the send button and left it to hover. She stared at the email, at the attachment.

_ Something inside of her was telling her not to do this. It just felt… wrong. Wrong to expose the world like this. _ Arabella shook her head.  _ No, that’s stupid. The Devildom isn’t real, this is just a book. _

... _ or was it actually real? _

_ No. She was just being dumb. _ She moved to click on the button. 

She moved the mouse towards the file. She deleted the attachment and decided to send her manager an entirely different piece of work - one she had given up on. It was better than nothing. 

She had given in to her own paranoid thoughts.

And why she couldn’t bring herself to do it, she’ll never know.

* * *

Now, Arabella knew her pregnancy was not normal. The baby she was carrying was developing way too fast, even her doctor noted that exact same thing. The doctor predicted that she would be due by the fourth month if the baby, or  _ he _ , continued to develop as quickly as he was. She was eager to learn that she would have a boy, not as eager that he would come out  _ way _ earlier than expected.

Though everything about this pregnancy was strange, Arabella felt cheerful to have started a family of her own. It would just be the two of them, but she didn’t care. She hummed to herself as she continued her walk home, which wasn’t too far from the office.  _ What should she name him? Michael? Fabian? Who knows? _

She saw her apartment complex come into view and began to speed up her pace, though, it wasn’t much. She made her way through the complex, feeling grateful for her past self for agreeing on an apartment that was closer to the front. 

After finding her home, she unlocked the door and made her way in, dropping her things onto her door side table. She worked her way towards her living room and looked around to find her cat before they could spook her, but she froze.

She noticed two dark figures sitting on her couch, petting her cat that sat in between them. She began to shake in fear, with only negative thoughts in her mind. This was not how she wanted to die. 

She heard a low chuckle come from one of the two and saw them slowly stand with their arms up to show that they weren’t holding anything dangerous. “It’s alright, Arabella. We mean no harm.”

She began to palm the living room wall to find the light, keeping her eyes on the intruders in front of her. She froze up once more upon actually seeing who it was. She recognized the two men as Diavolo and Barbatos. Two demons that she had met in her dream. Or was it even a dream at all? Arabella placed a hand on her forehead, mumbling incoherent words to herself.

Barbatos, lowered his arms and quickly made his way to her to help her find a seat. “Don’t stress too much,” he whispered.

“Y-you’re Diavolo and… and Barbatos.” She took a deep breath to calm herself. “I thought it was a dream,” she muttered. “But you’re here,” she began to poke his face, trying to see if he was truly before her. “And you’re real. That means…” She felt her cheeks become warm. “Everything we’ve done…” She shook her head and looked up at Diavolo from where she sat. “W-what are you doing here?”

A look of grief flashed across the larger demon’s face. “We’ve come to talk to you.”

“About what?”

His eyes flickered down to her stomach for a fleeting moment. “Your child.”

At the mention of him, Arabella placed her hands protectively on her stomach. “What about him?”

He brightened. “A boy? Oh, how exciting is that. Isn’t it, Barbatos?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Diavolo, what do you want with my child?” She asked him sternly.

His smile faded. He had a far off look in his eyes as he laughed dryly. “For the year I’ve known you, it’s definitely not surprising that you’re this straight forward.” He sighs before pulling a seat for himself to sit in front of her. He clasps his hands together and leans towards her slightly. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that this pregnancy is far from normal.” 

She nods. “Yes, I was told that he’s due in two months.”

“He is no ordinary child, Arabella. He’s meant to be a child of a demon.”

Her eyes widened. “What?”

“I’ve done some research on you and your child. I believe the father is…” He paused and looked at the demon beside him. “Oh, who is the father, Barbatos?”

“Beelzebub,” He answered with no hesitation.

“Oh, yes, yes. The father is Beelzebub. I’m sure you remember him.” She didn’t answer him, just had the same look of shock.  _ Beelzebub? But how? _ “Arabella, I need you to listen to me carefully.” She looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. His expression softens and he gently cups her cheek with his hand. “My, my, you’re just absolutely glowing with beauty.”

“Diavolo,” she snapped at him.

He becomes saddened. “You need to get rid of it.”

It took her a second to register what he said. “Excuse me?” She screeched at him. “I am not getting rid of him!”

“You don’t understand. You and your sister coming to our world was a test my father let me do. After what happened with you two, he’s convinced that demons, humans, and angels shouldn’t be connected in any way. If he finds out that you’re carrying-”

“I don’t give a shit what your father thinks!”

“Arabella, please-”

“I refuse to give him up. I thought you cared about the relationship between the three realms.”

“I do, I do, but he hasn’t let go of the throne yet. If it were my decision, I wouldn’t be forcing you to do this.” He carefully places his hand on her lower stomach. “I’ll make it as painless as possible.”

Arabella felt a cold dread run through her body and she began to try to push his hand away. “Stop! Stop it, Diavolo!” She began to kick at his legs, scratch at his arms, anything to get him to stop, but he wouldn’t budge. He kept his eyes lowered and had a frown on his face. “Diavolo, please,” She began to beg as tears welled up in her eyes. She was about to lose her child. This thought began to make her cry harder. “ _ Please _ , don’t hurt him! Don’t hurt Basil!”

He noticeably tenses up and looks at Arabella with wide eyes. He slowly pulls his hand away, keeping his gaze fixed on the human girl in front of him. She quickly covered her stomach and continued to slowly push herself away from him with her feet. “She gave him a name.” He looks at Barbatos. “He already has a name.”

Barbatos nods. “It seems to be that way, My Lord.”

Diavolo looks back at her. “Arabella-”

“Get out.” 

Diavolo isn’t shocked. Not even angry. He slowly gets up and places the seat back to its original spot. He turns back to her and she notices a pained look in his eyes. “I’m so-”

“Get. Out.”

Arabella blinked and the two demons were gone. She gave a sigh of relief and leaned back in her seat. She gently carressed her stomach, feeling much better knowing that he was safe. She thought about what she said earlier.  _ Basil. _ There was no second thought about that name. It just… came out. She smiled to herself. “I’ll always keep you safe, Basil. Always.”

* * *

“Oh, Basil, my beautiful boy.” Arabella cooed at her son. She peppered gentle kisses on his forehead. “I love you… I love you so much.” Basil began to fuss and Arabella immediately knew what was bothering him; he was after all Beelzebub’s son. She hushed him as she adjusted herself to feed him once again, ignoring the slight pain she was already gaining. As he began to feed once again, she whispered to him. “You’re gonna be the kindest boy,” she giggles to herself. “Your father is also very kind. Handsome too. I wonder who you’ll grow to be more like… Will it be him or me?” She gently caressed his cheek. “I hope it’s your father.”

There was a gentle knock at the door before a nurse came in with a smile. “How are we doing, mom?”

Arabella beams. “Very good. He’s such a good boy, I’m really happy.”

“That’s wonderful.” The nurse peeks at Basil and giggles. “Oh, he’s quite a hungry boy.”

She laughs at the nurse’s comment. “Oh, you don’t even know.”

The nurse looked confused for a moment before collecting herself. “Well, I just wanted to let you know that you have some guests. I didn’t want to just send them in without telling you first.”

She looked away in thought.  _ Who could it be? Her sister was dead, her mom gave up on her, and she hasn’t spoken to her father in years. She was curious.  _ She looked back at the nurse. “What are their names?”

The nurse looked to the side in thought. “It’s two men with strange names - Diavolo and Barbatos. I think they're foreign."

Arabella clenched her jaw and forced a smile. "Yes, I know them. They can come in."

The nurse nods before checking that Arabella and the baby were good, with both vitals and necessities, and left the room. Arabella leans back carefully, mentally preparing herself for whatever was to come. 

She heard the door open and a pair of footsteps making their way inside. She watched as the two familiar men walked into her room.

“Arabella, look at you! Already a natural mother.” She glared at Diavolo who was now shifting on his feet at her silence. He lifted up his hands to reveal a bouquet of flowers “I found these flowers for you. They’re native to the Devildom and I thought you would like them.” The bouquet of flowers he held were black with hints of fuschia. Arabella didn’t want to admit it to him, but she did like them. “I only want to apologize for last time.” She pulled her eyes away from the flowers to look at him. “I was hoping to maybe... compromise?”

Arabella furrowed her eyebrows and scoffed at him. “ _ Compromise _ ?” She hissed at him.

Diavolo’s eyes moved from her face, down to where she was feeding. A large smile bloomed across his face and he gently placed the flower on top of the overbed table in front of Arabella. “May I… hold him?”

She only narrowed her eyes and held Basil closer, giving Diavolo a silent refusal.

He flexed his fingers and slowly placed his hand on the edge of the bed, careful to not touch her. “Please. I won’t hurt him, you have my word.” Arabella looked away from the two. 

“I don’t want to  _ compromise _ or whatever it is you want. I only let you in here to tell you to leave me and my son alone. I don’t want anything to do with you anymore, Diavolo.” She looked away from the two.

His eyes widened a bit and he pulled his hand away. He forced a smile and crossed his arms. “Ah. I understand. Barbatos and I shall take our leave, then. Take care.”

It was now silent, aside from Basil noisily eating. 

Arabella released a large breath and looked back to where the two demons once stood. They were gone. She looked down at her still feeding baby and gently caressed his cheek with her thumb. She moved her eyes to the flowers on the table and she glared at them.  _ She knew that this wasn’t over. Whatever Diavolo wanted, she knew he would get. _


End file.
